SwanQueen Drabble
by regalbabe
Summary: Emma loves Regina and ask Ruby to help her figure out how to tell her on their next date but things don't go as planned (one shot) also don't know the ratings on here just clicked any so sorry if i get it wrong


**NOTE: Hi this is my first story ever and i love reading and wondered if maybe i should give the writing a try lol so yea i hope you read it and give me review tell me if i suck i love brutal honesty and won't get hurt so don't hold anything back! -rebeca**

"Regina please, its not what it looks like!" Emma yelled after Regina as she walked away. Regina was furious she couldn't believe Emma would do that to her and with Ruby of all people!

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

It was a wednesday and Regina's and Emma's date was on saturday and Emma was so nervous that she was on her way to ask Ruby to help her practice what she was going to say and do while on the date, yea how pathedic right? she actually had to practice all of those days before the actuall date so she wouldn't make a fool of herself, it wasn't her fault that shes in love with Regina and she makes her all flustered and act like an idiot all the time.

"Hey Rubes" Emma huffed as she threw herself on the seat by the counter at Granny's

"Hey Ems!" the ever chipper red head replied "what's up?"

"Can i ask for another favor?" Emma squinted her face as she asked the question Ruby knew she was about to ask and say yes to anyways but she still felt bad she had to do this everytime she had a date with Regina.

"yes i will help you out" Ruby rolled her eyes "I don't get why you can't just tell her how she makes you feel, im sure you guys could figure something out?"

"no no noooo no she can't know how much of a loser i am at least not now okay? this date is really important and I'm gonna need more practice than usual, if you're willing to help that is?"

"what's so special about this date huh?" she asked as she edged closer and put her ellbows on the counter she was pretending to wipe so granny wouldn't yell at her "and of course i'll help, what are bestfriends for?"

"I'm finally gonna tell her i'm in love with her, i keep slipping and almost telling her and i can't take it anymore i just need to tell her"

"woah how are you planning to do that?"

"I'm gonna take her to Tony's and then tell her when the time is right weither it be while im dropping her off or while we're eating"

"ooookaay and you need me because?"

"Rubes you know why" Emma deadpanned

"okay okay how about we meet after the dinner rush the front of Granny's at six? that's when i go on break"

"yea perfect right when i'm off work, thanks Rubes this means a lot" Emma smiled as she got up "see ya later!"

"bye ems!"

Emma made her way happily back to the station so she could finish a few papers then head back to Granny's for her practice date.

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

Regina was doing some paper work at the mayor's office when Katherine called her, Regina was happy that they were able to get through all the Evil Queen stuff and become great friends. "Hello Kat" said Regina as she stopped her typing, she was glad for the intrution her fingers were starting to cramp up.

"Hey Gina i was wondering when you're off of work I've been craving Granny's fries lately" Katherine mummbled the last part, she wasn't ashamed of her cravings, Granny made the best fries she'd ever tasted but she wasn't in the mood to hear Regina go on about her obsession with them.

"I get off at five but i still have a few things to finish up so I'll be done by 5:30 ish?"

"Okay that's great, i don't get off till 5:30 so I'll meet you there by six then?"

"Of course"

"Kay bye Gina!" Katherine said excitedly

"Bye kat" Regina rolled her eyes, she didn't reprand Katherine on the phone but she will at Granny's. Regina went back to work thinking about Emma and how excited she was for their date on friday. She wasn't willing to admit it but she had a huge crush on Emma since the first time she layed eyes on her and if she was being completly honest she was falling hopelessly in love with her too.

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

It was now 5:45 and Emma thought it was a good time to head over to Granny's to meet Ruby so she put everything away and tried to make it seem as neat as possible so when David gets there he'll be able to find everything he needed.

"Hey Rubes!"

"Hey Ems, ready to get started?"

"Uhh yea..where we gonna do this?" Emma said as she scratched the back of her neck, she was kind of nervous she's never said those three words and mean it to anyone besides Henry and her parents but now she's including Regina into the small group of people that she let into her heart and she couldn't be happier but it was still nervwrecking because what if Regina laughs in her face or doesn't feel the same and stops seeing her at all or what if Regina goes back to hating her? i guess to say she was nervous is a little bit of an understatement.

"I was thinking out by the tables outside so no one inside would stare or hear and make you less nervous?" Ruby smiled at Emma she could easily tell the blonde was nervous over what she wasn't sure but she tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Yea okay perfect let's go" emma smiled back

"Okay so what do you want to practice first?"

"Umm i was thinking maybe just me saying it and how would i tell her like i can't just say i love you and that;s it! it needs to be nice and.. and i don't know special?"

"okay why not just start off talking to me as if im her and just say anything that comes to mind when you see her"

"ehh okay let's see.. well i can't help but think of you through out my day and i can't think, eat, or beath or anything else besides dream of your beautiful smile and amazing lips and your laugh, dear god your laugh makes my heart skip a thousand beats and i always feel like i'm about ready to die and go to heaven but then i realize i already am when i'm with you, you make me feel so amazing and loved for and happy and i'm so hopelessly and madly and deeply in love with you." Ruby and Emma inched closer together through out the speech and ruby had tears in her eyes she never knew how much Regina ment to Emma "ehh i don't know i-"

"Emma?" Regina said with tears in her eyes having heard most of what Emma told Ruby and she couldn't believe it.

"Regina" Emma said surprised she didn't expect to see Regina here and she wondered if Regina had heard anything she just said but by the looks of the tears in her eyes Emma could take a pretty good guess.

Regina looked like she were miles away so she tried again

"Regina? Hey Reg-"

"NO! Don't Regina me, what are you surprised that i found out about your love for Ruby? Did you think i would never find out in a town this small? Were you playing me the whole time? Oh my god i can't believe how stupid i am" Regina said furiously as she started to walk away. She needed to get away and fast.

"Regina please, it's not what it looks like!" Emma yelled after Regina as she walked away. Regina was furious she couldn't believe Emma would do that to her and with Ruby of all people!

Emma was panicking she didn't know what to do she wanted to go after Regina but she just looked so angry but Emma knew she had to set things stright, she couldn't let Regina believe that those words were for Ruby and not her. But all Emma did was stand there paralized and watch speachless as Regina got smaller and smaller as she got further away.

"Shit Ems what the hell?! Why are you still standing here go after her!"

"I..I can't i don't know what to tell her, what am i supposed to tell her Rubes.. fuck!"

"Oh i don't know maybe the truth? tell her everything about how you use me as a practice dummy so you wouldn't fuck up on your dates with her! tell her how all of that was about her and not me, tell her you love her!"

"No i cant, how will i even know where she's at?"

"Maybe check her vault or her mansion?"

"Okay but still i can't just tell her she wouldn't believe me! Hell i wouldn't believe me! not after what she just heard and saw and oh my god she probably won't even let me in her house!" Emma was pacing now she really needed and wanted to talk to Regina she just didn't know how

"Look all i know is the more time you spend here talking to me the more you give her time to herself and we both know that's a bad idea when something bad has happened"

Emma glared at Ruby but she was right she needed to stop waisting her time by pacing here and go talk to Regina before she does anything drastic.

"Okay Rubes i've made up my mind i'm going"

Emma got in her bug and went to Reginas vault to see if she was there then the mansion

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

Regina got into her mansion and slammed the door shut she was glad Henry was staying over a friends house so he wouldn't witness the breakdown she was about to have. "Gods i should have seen this coming, i mean when has any relationship I've ever been in gone right for me?"

"How could i be so stupid and let myself be played so easily by Emma? I'm such an idiot!..such an idiot... idiot! idiot! idiot!"

Regina yelled as she slowly slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees and tears falling on her chest. "aaaand now i'm talking to myself" she let out a strangled chuckle "no wonder she cheated on me" once she let the words slip from her mouth and she realized exactly what happened she started to cry,really cry and let out strangled sobs, she just couldn't believe this, she thought Emma could have been the one, everything felt so right when they were together and everytime Regina kissed her she thought she was going to spend the rest of her days kissing Emma. Yes that's something you think of after a few months maybe even years of being with someone but with Regina and Emma it felt so natural and easy and Regina loved it..she loved her. Regina started thinking, her and Emma had only gone on a few dates did that mean they were girlfriends? Regina sure thought so i mean she even stopped the thing she had going with Hood and Emma stopped her thing with Hook i mean they were only seeing each other right? Ha! apparently not, apparently Regina was the only one who put herself wholly into this relationship, apparently Emma was in love with Ruby. At that Regina cried she cried until she couldn't breath and finally after some time, passed out from exaustion.

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

Emma walked into Regina's vault "Reginaa!"

"C'mon Regina please be here" Emma looked all over the place but didn't find her so she sat on a small couch hidden in the back and thought on what to do next.

"I mean i can't just go knock on her door and tell her i love her right? No. I have to do something that will make her believe me, I have to do something big but not too big that she'll hate it" with that in mind Emma stood abruptly and got in her car and headed to the mansion on Mifflin St.

On her way she stopped at the station and took the speakers she kept hidden in the sound proof intarogation room where she sometimes has little dance parties when she's feeling down and put them in her car and continued on her route to reassure her Regina that what she heard wasn't what it seemed. Woah! Hold up! Her Regina? I mean yea her and Regina have gone on a few dates, five to be exact, but did that mean she was her's? no they hadn't made anything official but Emma sure wanted Regina to be her's and her's only. She was now at the front of the mansion and she wasnt sure if this plan would work but hey it was worth a shot. She connected the her phone to the speakers and put them both on top of her bug and started blasting the song Angel Baby by Rosie and the Originals and hoped Regina would come out so they could talk about what she overheard.

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

" _Angel baby, my angel baby_

 _Ooh ooh I love you, Ooh ooh I do_

 _No one can love you, like I do_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh_

 _Please never leave me, Blue and alone_

 _If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home_

 _Because I love you, I love you I do."_

Regina awoke as she heard Rosie's soft words blasting from behind her doors she was confused for a second and her back and neck were aching from the awkward position she apparently slept in, she realized she was at her door and she was curious as to why she heard angel baby so she stood up as the song was finishing. The next song up was Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anka and she smiled softly as she opened the door but once she saw Emma standing on her walk way it slowly faded away, the memories of what happened earlier fresh in her mind. She halted for a second then as she was about to back away Emma's eyes caught her's and she completly froze.

Emma saw Regina standing there and didn't know what to do she was about to put the song on repeat but then another perfect song came up so she left it and as she turned around she saw her "Regina" Emma said softly, she started walking towards her then she saw Regina take a step back and stopped. "Regina i need to explain to you that what you heard was all wrong, i mean it wasn't all wrong it just wasn't about who you though it was about, you weren't supposed to hear me say that"

Regina was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly "Oh i'm sure i wasn't _supposed_ to hear that little speech you told _Ruby_ but i did" she basically spat Ruby's name out.

"No Regina you got it all wrong please just let's go inside so i can exp-"

"No! you will not be stepping foot in MY house! You have a date with Ruby out in plain sight AND tell her you LOVE her for everyone and anyone who passes to hear and see and you want to explain what? that i wasn't supposed to see? that i wasn't supposed to hear? well guess what Emma you're the one who's got it all wrong if you think i'm going to stand here and let you tell me lies wh-"

"REGINA! STOP!"

"NO EMMA YOU STOP! GET IN YOUR VEHICLE AND G-"

"I LOVE YOU REGINA!"

Regina was stunned into silence. Did Emma really just tell her she loved her when she'd just whitness her say it to someone else?

"God i wasn't supposed to tell you like this Regina god.."

wait what? now she's confused

"w-what?"

"I was going to tell you on saturday after our date or during it i don't know just when the time was right it was going to be special and romantic but you're just so stubborn and wouldn't listen and that was the only way to get you to stop, by telling you the truth." Emma sighed and rubbed the side of her face, she looked at Regina who looked confused as hell, she would laugh at her expression if it wasn't such a serious moment.. maybe later if things went well she would.

"Everything you heard me say to Ruby wasn't for her, it was for you, it was about you, i get so scared that i'm going to mess up our dates so i've always practiced with her, we practiced what i'd say and do so i could get everything right for you an-"

"why? why would you go through all that trouble?"

"because Regina, dont you understand? you make me so flustered a-and i can't seem to think when im with you, i wanted to impress you and make you believe that i was dateable and i wanted to just.. i dont know.. i just wanted everything to be perfect for you, i wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"Ooh"

"Ooh?" they stay silent for a few seconds and they both listen to the last verus of the song

 _"Tell me, tell me that you love me too_

 _Put your head on my shoulder, Whisper in my ear, baby_

 _Words i want to hear, baby, Put your head on my shoulder"_

they both look up at each other Regina thinking that she's such an idiot and she made a huge fool of herself in front of Emma and god how is she going to make this up?

while Emma is thinking that she's told Regina she loves her but does Regina feel the same? did she just make a fool of herself? does it matter? no i love her and i won't lose her or ever come this close to losing her again, even if she doesn't feel the same.

Regina is the first to speak "Emma?"

Emma loos up surprised "Regina?"

"Would you like to come inside so we can talk?"

"Uhh um yea sure.."

"Well you don-"

"NO! i-i mean no i do, i want to go in and talk, i do."

"Okay why don't you turn that off and come inside once you're done" Regina smiled as Emma ran to her car and turn off the speakers which was now playing Naughty Girl by Beyonce and Emma looked back at Regina, who was chuckling softly, with her face as red as a tomatoe smiling shyly.

When she finally got it off they both were on Regina's couch and they disscussed everything said their sorrys and had a few laughs then Emma abruptly put her cup of hot coca down and turned to Regina, who just picked up her hot coffee "Will you be mine? i mean like as in my girlfriend? not that i would want to take contol of you and claim you as mine like property or anything i was just thinking th-" Regina covered Emmas mouth with her hand "yes, i will be yours if you will be mine?" at that Emma started shaking her head frantically as a sign of yes and Regina released her and laughed softly as she was joined by Emma. They both finished their drinks and when Regins checked the time she saw it was about to be one in the morning

"Ooh i didn't realize it was so late already"

"Wow yea i should probably head home and get some shut eye" Emma said as she started to pick up her cup to take to the kitchen

"You could stay over?"

"Uhh what?"

"I mean it's already late and by the time you get home you'll barley have had any sleep so i don't know why not just sleep here then head over tomorrow morning for your shift?"

"I couldn't i don't want to impose"

"Emma i'm inviting you to sleep here, you wouldn't be imposing now stop being silly we both have to get up early for work tomorrow"

"Okay then" Emma smiled so bright at Regina and she got butterflies this will be the first time Emma has slept over since they started dating. They both headed upstairs to Regina's bedroom shoulders brushing against each other as they went. Regina immediatley started getting ready for bed once they were in her bedroom and went into the restroom to brush her teeth and change into her sleepwear, Emma stood there next to Regina's bed awkwardly not sure what she should do, she didn't want to sit on the bed and make Regina uncomfortable by being to comfortable so she stayed where she was until Regina came out in a light blue laced night gown that stopped mid thigh, Emma's breath caught she'd never seen Regina like this make up less and in such revealing yet appropriate wear and she didn't know how to feel about it but she couldn't stop her staring and as Regina started rubbing lotion on her legs, she heard Emma gasp and was startled.

"I'm sorry this is a nightly routine i could do it in the restroom if it makes you uncomfortable?"

"No no you're fine..soooo fine" Emma basically panted the last part she was so breathless "But could i get a toothbrush?"

"Ooh yes i completly forgot! They're on the top left drawer in the restroom"

"Okay thanks" as she made her way over to the restroom she stopped as Regina continued

"Would you like to borrow something to sleep in as well?"

"No thank you.. unless you have a problem with how i sleep? it's usually just a tank and my boy shorts" Emma said almost shyly

"No of course not" Regina smiled at Emma

"Okay" she went into the restroom and brushed her teeth as she though about what was about to happen, she was about to sleep in the same bed as Regina Mills. That thought excited her more than getting to eat a bearclaw for breakfast! As she finished up she washed her face then walked out and Regina was sitting up in her bed looking perfect and beautiful as ever in Emmas eyes. Emma climbed into bed and once she was settled Regina turned off the lamp by her side and turned to face Emma and Emma turned to face Regina. After a few minutes their breaths slowed down and as they were about to fall asleep Regina whispered

"Goodnight Emma" and closed her eyes and let exhaustion overcome her

"Night Regina" Emma said as she let the same happen to her.

~ sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq sq ~

When Regina woke she felt like she'd had the best sleep in all her life, she also felt someone's body pressed against her back and her legs tangled up with that someone and a hand on her.. uh oh.. she felt a hand grasping her left boob. She was about to move when she remembered last night and that it was Emma who's body was pressed against her's, Emma's legs who are tangled up with her's, Emma's hand who is grasping her left boob.. that thought made Regina feel hot and other things that she shouldn't feel so early in the mornig in her lower regions. Regina was about to wake Emma up when she felt Emma's hand move and god it felt so good, then she heard Emma moan and grab her harder, she couldn't help but let her eyes close and moan aloud at that and when she did Emma woke up. "Oh my god" Emma whispered thinking Regina was still asleep, "oh my god i just gropped Regina in her sleep oh my god oh my god" Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that. Emma turned to look at her surprised and embarrased " i..uhh i-i" Regina chuckled a little louder "Emma thats okay i was awake and didn't mind one bit" Regina smirked

"Are you sure? i mean i'm sorry i shouldn't have done that, sleeping or not.."

"Emma honestly it's okay i liked it, if you didn't hear" she smiled at Emma so bright that all Emma could do was smile back and lean in to kiss her.

Regina was thinking the whole time that she wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday, in fact she would love it, she would love waking up next to Emma every morning for the rest of her life.

"I love you too" Regina said as she broke apart their little kissing session

Emma's smile was so big and bright it warmed Regina's heart and yeap she wouldn't have it any other way. She pulled Emma back in for another kiss and the whole missunderstanding and the morning grope were long forgotten all that mattered to Regina and Emma at the moment was the feeling of the other's soft lips against their's and their jobs and everything else just didn't matter and faded away.


End file.
